marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1, Episode 4: Get The Cure Today!
Summary The episode begins with Osiris and Faith waking up just two days later after the events of the third episode. There's a knock at the door as it was Nataile, a new student showing up. After Osiris makes his way down to the front doors, he saw mutants leaving as if they weren't welcomed. He was confused but was too weak to think. After Faith followed him, Ivara showed up and told them what happened afterwards. In her words, the Mansion was attacked by Sinister and he killed Pele and placed Charles into a coma state. With Jean taken over, She makes everyone take the cure and sends them off; teaming up with the M.R.D who showed up while Ivara told them the story. Osiris begins to get upset and walks off; yelling at Faith who ran after him. Just before they could finish their arguing, Ivara showed up in the room as well as Jean. After asking Faith to leave, Jean told Osiris that this was all his fault as Ivara wickedly grinned across the room. Just then, Sinister appeared behind Jean as it was revealed that he was controlling Jean since the attack; making her make the mutants take the cure. Osiris tries to fight him off, But Sinister easily subdue's him. Osiris comes to the realization that Ivara was sent by Sinister to the mansion to keep the war brewing; attacking from the inside. After a small conversation, Ivara turned Osiris into a red velvet cookie as Sinister took it. After Sinsiter disappeared, Faith and Nataile entered the room after asking what everything was about. Jean turned and told them that Osiris was expelled and left by flying out the window, along with them both and everyone else while Ivara grinned. Cast Osiris ~ DavinaClaireTO Faith ~ Halietgges Nataile ~ Iconictbh Ivara ~ Promcharlotte Sinister ~ DavinaClaireTO Guest Cast Jean Trivia * The mission unfolds What was Sinisters plan: ** Have Ivara abduct and kill/eat Pele to have her power of illusions ** Send Ivara as a new student and a spy for the X-Men and X-mansion ** Begin to upset and taunt Hexian Magick and confuse him. ** Have the X-Men leave the mansion/set up a distraction. ** Take out Charles and control Jean ** Place them under the illusion of how Pele died so Osiris can nearly destroy them all ** Place Jean under everyone control. ** Have all the students take cure and expel them all via Jean ** Take Osiris back * This Episode firsts introduces Sinister in person; making his first appearance * Sinister appeared to Ivara and Osiris in his normal form instead of his original * Sinister basically took out all of the X-Men and the students within two days. * In the RP, Osiris tells Faith that they are "loosing the war and have been loosing since". Bodycount # All The students who took the cure # Osiris turned into a cookie Continuity Season 1, Episode 5: No Man's Land Location(s) X-Mansion